mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiju Takase vs. Emmanuel Yarborough
The fight was Emmanuel Yarborough's final MMA fight, his last since 1998 at least. Daiju Takase weighed 169 points, Yarborough weighed over 600 pounds. The Fight The first round began. Takase came out bouncing around. Yarborough was slowly stalking him, Takase was dancing around. Yarborough strolled around after him, looking bored. His hands were all the way down. Takase landed a left hand. Yarborough walked after him as Takase jogged around. Takase wanted him to fight. Hmm. Yarborough trying to find him. He looks bored. Takase dancing around. Hmm interesting. Not. Takase dancing. Yarborough was tired. Wow. Takase landed a jab to the uhhh... body. Hard to miss. Takase ran past and ate a big jab. Takase ran as Yarborough chased him. Takase landed a leaping overhand left. Takase ran dodging Yarborough's grabs. Takase ran and dodged a jab and ate a wrist to the back of the head. Takase pulled his mouthpiece out and jogged. The referee wanted Takase to fight. Takase ran. Yarborough nearly tripped. Yarborough had his hands on his hips now. Takase did a little roll jogging around. Takase went to his knees touching the ground and Yarborough flinched. Takase jogged. Yarborough backed off turning to the corner and standing there with his hands on his hips. Yarborough just standing there. Come on. Five minutes remained. Hmmm wow. Yarborough's out of the corner now. Takase jogging again. Takase getting closer. Yarborough missed a jab. Takase landed a front kick... to the... groin? The thigh? Yarborough was sweating immensely. Hmm. Takase was making sudden moves. The referee wanted action. Three minutes now remained. Takase darting in and out. Takase landed an inside leg kick and dodged a jab and Yarborough had to hold the ropes. The commentators were making fun of Yarborough and saying if he fell there would be an earthquake. Yarborough nearly grabbed him. The referee wanted some action now. Quadros said 'this is actually a really silly matchup', thanks Captain Obvious. Yarborough had his hands on his hips. Takase wasn't moving as much anymore. Takase jogging again. One minute now remaining. The commentators said Yarborough turned over like a beached whale in the Hackney fight, wow. Takase missed a left hand. Rutten said it was strange. Takase landed an inside leg kick. He was hopping from one foot to another. Takase missed another left. The first round ended. Yay we get to see a second round. Yarborough drank some water in his corner. The second round began. Takase started circling early. Yarborough nearly grabbed him, he was fast now, he nearly grabbed him again. He was cornering Takase. Takase got out. The crowd chanted Yarborough's name briefly. He was slow again though. He had his hands on his hips just standing there. Now he was after him again. Yarborough missed a jab. Yarborough missed another jab. Takase looked so bored as Yarborough just stood there. Yarborough was exhausted. This can't be good for his heart. Yarborough had his hands on his hips. They gave Takase a yellow card for stalling. Yarborough rested by the ropes meanwhile. They continued. Takase shot for a single. Yarborough collapsed on top to basically guard. Takase landed some shots in under. 'This is like Jaws!' Takase was trying to stand, Yarborough had hold of his legs however. Takase landed some shots in under. Takase was working for a straight armbar. He punched the arm and the shoulder. Some shots in under. Yarborough was laying on him. He was trying to pull his legs out, they were trapped under Yarborough's bulk. He was just laying on him. Takase punched the knee repeatedly. Yarborough was bleeding from the nose. Takase stood and pounded in under repeatedly and Yarborough tapped out. What the fuck..